Two Brothers Fighting Two Wars
by ourlastsummr
Summary: Crowley wants Purgatory, Castiel is struggling to keep Heaven from falling apart and the Winchesters are stuck in the middle.  SPN S6 AU story.  Full summary included.


***Important Author's notes and Disclaimer at the end.***

**Summary:** Crowley and Samuel (along with family members he never knew he had) are searching through every monster to find their way to Purgatory, the new underworld that Crowley wants to Rule. Castiel, on the other hand is struggling to save Heaven and drive Raphael and his followers away. Eventually, Sam and Dean find themselves trying to stop Crowley and Samuel and trying to help Castiel succeed. Will they fail?

Basically a Season 6 rewrite. (More information on this at the end of this section).

~Prologue~

The throne of Hell is a spectacle that only the sickest human minds can appreciate. The outline of it is bones from humans of all ages, creating this chair that's larger than many human buildings. The cushioning is of human flesh and muscle intricately arranged to make the throne look marvellous from afar, horribly sickening up close.

Demons fight to the nail to be able to sit upon that chair. Almost like the human age of monarchy, when siblings would kill each other to have a chance to rule their kingdom and sit in the throne of respect.

The demon sitting in the throne of Hell was content with himself. It could even be thought that he was patting himself on the back.

The demon was the demon Crowley. Glass of scotch in hand, he looked around his new kingdom. The problem with the stories of Hell is that they never seem to truly catch the absolute darkness and pain that's there. Sure, demons are terrified of returning once they leave, humans cry out for their loved ones because it's so bad. But unless you've actually _been_ there you would never be able to comprehend that it's nothing like your worst nightmares.

It's actually quite worse.

Where the throne was positioned, Crowley had a clear view of what was going on in the racks. He couldn't see everything, but he could see where the big named demons were, and their big name clients were being ripped to shreds. He liked that.

He likes his promotion. King of the Crossroads is nothing compared to King of Hell. As King of the Crossroads he never really had the pleasure of ripping souls to shreds. He could have, if he wanted to, but something always seemed to come up, so he always handed the poor soul to some other demon and walked off to solve the crisis. As King of Hell he could do anything. He could still torture souls on Earth and in Hell. He could boss any demon around to do his betting. He could even change Hell into a place that's rightfully his.

Crowley sat upon his throne of bone and flesh and grinned wickedly to himself. He'd finally done it. He'd finally accomplished what so many tried to before him. He finally held the title that so many wanted to claim.

"King of Hell"

That title brought a sense of pride to his heart. He was finally the king of his "people." Finally the ruler of a land he felt should be ruled. He finally had the highest prestige that could be awarded to demons such as himself.

And all it took was for the Winchesters to throw Lucifer back in the box. Though, he had to commend them, because in addition to them tossing old Luci into the box, they got his big brother Michael in there as well. That was definitely something to write home about.

Crowley sighed and poured himself more scotch, trying to decide how to thank Dean for his hard work and sacrifice. He was weighing the difference between a fruit basket and a bottle of Jack Daniels when a demon named Rodney stood before him.

"Sir" He greeted.

Crowley sighed and put his glass down. "What is it, can't you see I'm busy?"

"My apologies, but Isaac told me to come get you." Isaac was the soul that Rodney had been trying to break for twenty years, Hell time.

Crowley rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his glass. "Sorry, I don't talk to souls. There's nothing he can tell me that will get him off the rack."

"He doesn't want off the rack. He's willing to let me finish him off. It's just," Rodney hesitated before looking Crowley right in the eyes, "he has information about an underworld that you might want."

That caught Crowley's attention. Nodding he rose from his chair and popped his back. "Well let's go have a chat with Mr. Isaac, shall we?"

They walked over to Rodney's rack. As they got closer, they could clearly see the poor soul. He was bloody, the majority of his organs falling out, and he was breathing rapidly. He was close to death. Hopefully he gave Crowley all the information he wanted before he checked out.

"Isaac." Crowley stated with a slight hiss. "I was told that there was something you needed to tell me and, by god, it better be bloody good."

Isaac looked up and gave a weak smile, blood filling his mouth. "Oh, it's very bloody good, I promise." He took a deep breath and continued. "When I was alive, I researched a lot about the underworlds from all religions and practices, and there were always two similarities. There was always a Hell and there was always another underworld. It goes by different names in different practices, but the name in the Christian religion is Purgatory.

"Purgatory in the Christian religion is where all of the monsters go. You kill a vampire it lands there, you kill a wolf, djinn, black dog, they all end up there. Hell, on occasion demons end up there as well. Anyway, I wanted to tell you because it's similar to Hell and I knew that you would be interested."

Crowley nodded excitement in his eyes. "Oh yes, I am very interested. Is it currently being ruled?"

Isaac gave a slight nod. "Indeed; by a woman. I … I don't remember her name, just that she went by Mother."

Crowley chuckled. "Sounds like a woman who thinks she's a great mom, but in actuality sucks." Crowley lifted Isaac's head, noticing that his life was nearly gone. "How do I enter Purgatory? I need to see for myself whether it's worth the trouble."

Isaac groaned, "I'm not sure. There's so much lore … But I'd assume you'd need to find a door. I don't know where the door would be, but if you find the door, you'll find Mother and Purgatory." Crowley, satisfied with the answer, gave his thanks before snapping the soul's neck and walking away. Rodney didn't follow, just cleaned up the mess.

Thoughts churning, Crowley passed the throne to go into his workspace. Purgatory was an interesting place. He had heard bits and pieces about it, but he'd always thought it was a myth. Hearing that it was real was something he was pleased about. Crowley was thinking of all the ways he could connect Hell and Purgatory and rule all of the ghouls of the night when he realized he had no idea where to start.

He didn't know how to find the door, where to start looking, or how he was going to accomplish all of this. He can't be on Earth looking for a door when he had another underworld to run.

Crowley collapsed in his workplace. He didn't know what to do. He wanted, no needed to find Purgatory. It was essential to his being now that he knows it's real. But he had no means of getting anywhere near it. He scowled at the weapons that sat on his desk. His thoughts drifted towards a certain hunter when he got a very, very good idea.

0-0-0-0

**A/N 1**: I was talking with a friend after we watched 'And Then There Were None' and we were kidding around with different ways we could rewrite the season so that it includes both the Purgatory arc and the Heaven Civil War arc, Soulless!Sam, the Campbells, etc. I happened to throw out an idea and she really liked it so she asked me if I wanted to write it. So this is me writing it. It's going to include all the arcs, and will probably be around 24/25 chapters total, with this and the next chapter introducing everything, and then each chapter afterward like an episode. I'll probably change between making a hunt and including mythology and just plain mythology chapters.

**A/N 2**: That all being said, everyone in Season 6 will be featured (main and recurring, not necessarily the monsters of the week). The story is also AU starting from the second 'Swan Song' finishes, so everything in Season 6 is changed. Arcs are the same, but aren't going to follow the same pattern. You'll see similar storylines (*spoiler* yes, Dean will be Death) and some extremely not similar ideas.

So basically, I'm rewriting Season 6 in a way that I think will be interesting (and will include everything).

_**Disclaimer**_: No, I don't own Supernatural or Crowley or Hell or Purgatory or Sam or Dean or any of the mythology I use in this story. I'm simply borrowing the ideas from Kripke/Gamble and co. and various internet sources that help me with research. I'll play in the sandbox until Cas throws too much sand in my eyes and I need to go cry to Bobby.


End file.
